Beating Heart
by Frozen Deer
Summary: i can't face this now everything has changed. i just wanna be by your side. here's hoping we collide. Luhan x Xiumin. LuMin/XiuHan. GS!. Marriage Life.


Beating Heart

**Warn :** GS for Xiumin a.k.a Minseok

**Note : kata di dalam **_**{**__huruf italic__**}**_** berarti flashback.**

* * *

.

'_DEG DEG DEG_

_Jantungmu berdetak seirama dengan detak jantungku,_

_Di situ aku tahu masih ada kamu di sisiku__'_

.

Di taman belakang sebuah rumah, duduk dua anak manusia yang saling berhadapan. Menikmati sang abang sore yang berjalan menjauh, mencoba menjemput sang adik senja. Dengan meja yang menjadi satu-satunya penghalang dan segelas mug berisi kopi hangat di atasnya.

Yang satu, adalah anak adam dengan paras rupawan dan surai coklat gelap, manik mata sewarna helaian surai rambutnya, punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi kayu kokoh yang didudukinya. Pandangannya terfokus pada objek _sunset_, tapi sesungguhnya ekor mata menatap anak gadis di seberang meja. Gadis itu, anak tunggal keturunan dinasti Kim yang jelita. Helaian rambut sewarna arang itu jatuh sebahu, tidak panjang memang, namun efek berkilau dan halus membuatnya terlihat seperti air terjun. Sangat cantik.

"Luhan," sang anak gadis bersuara memanggil anak adam di hadapannya. Jemari lentik nan pucatnya menaruh secangkir mug yang tadinya berada di tangan kanannya di atas meja.

Anak adam bernama 'Luhan' menoleh, menatap Minseok lembut. Sang anak gadis tak bersuara, membuat Luhan menunggu dalam hampa. Angin berhembus perlahan menembus kulit sensitif sang gadis membuat wajahnya merona merah karena tak dapat menahan dinginnya sepoi angin.

Luhan segera bangkit, berlutut di depan sang gadis dan mendekapnya erat. Tubuhnya yang minimalis mempermudah Luhan merengkuhnya dalam segala situasi. Dan Luhan suka walaupun gadisnya pendek, karena aroma lavender yang menenangkan bisa dengan mudahnya dihirup.

"Minseok, di dalam saja. Kau bisa kedinginan kalau terus di sini." Luhan berupaya menuntun sang gadis berdiri namun ditepis dengan halus oleh tangan Minseok—gadis dalam kukungan lengan kokohnya.

Minseok, gadis itu tertawa lirih disertai butiran air mata yang jatuh perlahan mengundang kerut di dahi Luhan. Tawa yang mencerminkan kepedihan dan sarat akan keputus asaan.

Bibir Minseok mendekati cuping telinga Luhan dan berkata dengan sangat lirih, "Aku lelah, Lu."

.

_**{ **__Saat itu adalah akhir pekan. Di kalender tertera tanggal yang dilingkari dengan tinta merah muda. Spidol yang digunakan adalah spidol milik Minseok yang diberikan oleh Luhan beberapa tahun silam saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah atas. Hadiah pemberian dari Luhan karena Minseok menerima pernyataan cintanya._

"_Lu, beresin kamar ya, sayang. Aku mau mengurusi kebun dulu." Teriak Minseok dari luar rumah._

"_Yah, sayang, … aku kan sibuk nge-cat." Protes Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan tidak-ingin-diprotes. Luhan tersenyum geli akan wajah Minseok yang terlihat lucu dengan ekspresi itu. Bahagianya punya istri Kim Minseok__—__yang sekarang berganti menjadi Lu Minseok._

_Luhan menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan kamar Luhan dan Minseok yang berada di lantai atas. Luhan dan Minseok baru menikah sebulan yang lalu dan baru pindah ke rumah yang baru seminggu yang lalu. Rumah bertingkat tetapi minimalis yang sangat disukai Minseok._

_Belum sampai mencapai pintu kamar, kaki Luhan menendang boks kardus berukuran lumayan besar. Iris bak lelehan karamelnya menatap penaran boks tersebut. Niatnya menuju kamar terhenti dan berakhir duduk di sebelah boks. Perlahan kepalanya condong menghadap isi boks, tangannya masuk meraih-meraih benda yang ada di dalamnya. Pertama, yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah foto polaroid Luhan sewaktu SMA bersama dengan teman-teman tim sepak bolanya saat memenangkan pertandingan sepak bola melawan kelas lain. Tanpa disadari senyum terkulum di bibir tipis Luhan. Tangannya kembali meraih benda lain di dalam boks. Benda kedua adalah sebuah pin. Ia ingat dulu ia lupa memakai pin sekolah yang dalam peraturan sekolah diwajibkan untuk dikenakan setiap hari, tapi ia sering lupa jadi sering dihukum. Tangan Luhan meraih lagi benda lainnya, kali ini penggaris ungu bening milik Minseok. Dan tangan Luhan terus meraih dan meraih sampai benda keempat, kelima, keenam, dan yang terakhir. _

_Matanya memicing mendapati objek berupa selembar kertas. Tak terlihat usang dan kelihatan sekali baru beberapa hari yang lalu dilipat dan diselipkan di bawah trofi mini milik Minseok yang didapatkan gadis itu saat memenangkan lomba Sains antar distrik._

_Perlahan jemari Luhan membuka lipatan kertas itu. Iris karamelnya menangkap beberapa kata yang ganjil. Dari atas sampai bawah, tulisan-tulisan yang diketik rapi dan merupakan surat vonis dokter itu ia baca. Dan ia tak tahu bahwa selanjutnya kenyataan menusuk dadanya dan mendorong tetesan air mata yang berlinang dengan deras. __**}**_

.

Luhan menggeram rendah. Ia menarik paksa Minseok untuk berdiri, mengacuhkan wajah Minseok yang memerah dan menunjukkan rasa takut. Luhan menarik paksa Minseok untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dengan menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Minseok dengan tangan kirinya. Di hati Luhan begitu marah.

"Lu, sakit." Cengkraman Luhan pada pergelangan tangan kana Minseok dilepas Luhan dengan kasar. Minseok menatap nanar bekas merah yang Luhan tinggalkan di kulitnya dan mengelusnya perlahan berharap rasa sakitnya akan cepat hilang.

"Kau mikir apa sih?" teriak Luhan. Nafasnya bergemuruh kasar. Ia masih membelakangi Minseok. Entah kenapa rasa marahnya kepada sang istri begitu besar. Rasa marah akan tawa dan tatapan Minseok yang menyiratkan rasa putus asa.

Tanpa sadar tangan Luhan mengepal dan mendaratkan pukulan kepada tembok di sebelahnya. Minseok di belakangnya memekik kaget melihat tangan berlumur darah dan puing tembok yang sedikit retak. Siapa sangka tenaga Luhan sehebat itu jika dilihat dari tubuhnya yang ringkih?

Tangan Minseok bergetar namun meraih pundak Luhan lalu turun ke bahu. Minseok maju untuk memberikan pelukan untuk suaminya dari belakang. Di balik punggung Luhan, Minseok menangis, disertai bunyi isakan yang ditahan karena Minseok menggigit bibirnya keras. Membuat hati Luhan luluh dan berbalik untuk merengkuh tubuh mungil Minseok.

"Sampai kapanpun kau jangan lelah. Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Lu Minseok."

.

_**{**__ Siang hari yang panas, Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah dan berhibernasi bersama Minseok. Memandangi wajah cantik Minseok yang tertidur dengan damainya membuat hawa ruangan menjadi sejuk. Perlahan jemarinya mengelus rambut Minseok yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu dipotongnya menjadi sependek pundak Minseok._

_Tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Tanpa melihat kontak nama sang penelepon Luhan mengangkatnya dengan enteng._

"_Halo,"_

"Ya, halo. Apakah ini Tuan Lu?"

_Luhan terdiam sejenak dan menggaruk keningnya sebelum bergumam sebagai jawaban untuk orang di seberang._

"Ini Dokter Nam. Maaf sebelumnya karena telah mengganggu anda, Tuan Lu. Tetapi ada hal penting yang harus saya sampaikan kepada anda mengenai Nyonya Lu."

_Luhan terdiam lagi. _Ada apa dengan Minseok?_ batin Luhan. Sekelebat firasat buruk langsung memenuhi kepala Luhan namun ditepisnya kuat-kuat melihat wajah damai Minseok._

"Jantung Nyonya Lu akhir-akhir ini kondisinya sangat buruk dan lemah. Saya sarankan untuk sementara waktu dirawat di rumah sakit untuk hasil pemeriksaan yang lebih efektif. Dan, kemungkinan Nyonya Lu perlu di transplantasi jantung. Sebisa mungkin kami usahakan untuk mencari pendonor yang bersedia mendonorkan jantung untuk Nyonya Lu."

"_Memang Minseok kenapa? Kenapa dia perlu donor jantung? Jantungnya tidak bermasalah, Nam!" seru Luhan frustasi. Ia masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang menghujam dadanya._

"Tuan, jantung Nyonya Lu mengalami kebocoran, maka dari itu jantung Nyonya Lu perlu di transplantasi. Atau kemungkinan hidup Nyonya Lu akan lebih singkat daripada yang saya prediksi."

"_Omong kosong!"_

_Dan terlemparlah ponsel Luhan ke sudut ruangan dengan kondisi rusak berat. __**}**_

.

Aroma sampo stroberi yang selalu dikenakan Minseok menyapa indera penciuman Luhan. Berkali-kali kecupan sayang diluncurkan Luhan pada pucuk kepala Minseok. Keduanya sama-sama menangis, menangisi kenyataan yang tidak bisa dilawan. Tapi Luhan berusaha tegar, tidak ada isakan yang dikeluarkannya. Matanya yang sayu mengatup membiarkan setetes air mata jatuh kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Min, aku sayang kamu. Aku minta kamu untuk kuat. Apapun yang terjadi aku sayang kamu."

Minseok mendongak menatap wajah sendu Luhan. Perih. Itu yang dirasakan Minseok. "Aku juga sayang kamu. Maaf kalau selama ini hidupku selalu tergantung dan menyusahkan kamu. Kalau aja aku gak punya penyakit bawaan cacat jantung, mungkin aja kita masih bisa membina rumah tangga kita sampai nanti kita keriputan. Aku udah nyakitin kamu. Maafin aku, aku memang gak berguna buat kamu. Udah penyakitan, aku juga gak bisa menghasilkan keturunan. Takdir pahitku lengkap sudah. Aku sempat berpikir kamu mau ning−,"

"Ssshh …" Luhan menempatkan telunjuknya di atas bibir Minseok. "Jangan banyak bicara, aku juga sayang kamu, sayang …" Luhan merengkuh tubuh Minseok sekali lagi, menghirup aroma stroberi dari helaian rambut gelap Minseok.

"Lu," panggil Minseok yang teredam karena terhalang oleh dada bidang Luhan. Luhan hanya bergumam pelanan sebagai jawaban. Minseok mendesah pelan. "Aku ngantuk. Aku capek. Aku mau tidur." Gerutu Minseok sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Luhan terkekeh pelan, kemudian meraih pipi Minseok dan mencium bibirnya sebelum menyelipkan kedua tangannya diantara pundak dan lutut Minseok, membawa Minseok ala _bridal_ menuju lantai atas.

.

Suara kokok ayam menyadarkan Luhan dari hibernasinya yang panjang. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menguceknya dengan kedua tangan. Ia melirik Minseok yang masih tidur. Senyuman terpatri di bibir Luhan mendapati wajah ayu Minseok menyambutnya. Perlahan Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Minseok dan mengecup bibir Minseok lembut.

Luhan melepaskan bibirnya ketika paru-parunya perlu pasokan udara. Jemarinya mengitari wajah Minseok yang damai. Semuanya milik Minseok adalah sempurna menurut Luhan. Luhan tersenyum, tidak ada niatan di hatinya sama sekali untuk membangunkan Minseok.

Tidak terasa matahari sudah naik sampai di atas kepala. Sementara Minseok belum juga bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Senyum Luhan mendadak hilang, tatapannya buram akan air mata yang dibendungnya. Dan saat setetes air mata itu lolos, Luhan tahu ia baru saja kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

.

.

'_DEG DEG DEG_

_Mana detak jantungmu,_

_Yang kudengar hanya detak jatungku berdetak menembus sunyi__'_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_**Wanna hear your beating heart tonight**_

_**Before the bleeding sun comes alive**_

_**I wanna make the best of what is left, hold tight**_

_**And hear my beating heart one more time, before daylight**_

_._

_"Beating Heart" —Ellie Goulding ost. The Divergent._

.

* * *

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagunya mbak Ellie Goulding yang berjudul sama seperti judul fic ini. Aku suka banget dan kepooo banget sama Divergent walaupun gak sama sekali ngerti buku sama filmnya. Tapi sih menurut mbah Google, katanya mirip-mirip The Hunger Games gitudeh. Ya, kalo The Hunger Games aku udah ngerti berhubung punya seri kesatu sama kedua.

Dan aku pengin sekali dapet PM.

Ayolahh, PM me kalau kalian ada yang ingin disampaikan. Req, saran, kritik? Aku terima dengan tangan terbuka. Dan aku gak akan gigit loh yaaa

Soal Mermaid Tears. Oke, … gak tau mau bilang apa. Otakku perlu di refresh lagi buat nyari ide yang terpendam.

P.S. maaf untuk Rara-ssi atau nama penanya , saya meniru gaya penulisan flashbacknya. Saya kira itu keren dan saya suka^^ maaf kalau tidak berkenan di hati Rara-ssi

_Tertanda, Frozen Deer_


End file.
